


Chocolate

by Kittyclawsps



Category: dan and phil
Genre: 2009 dan and phil, AU, Ageplay, Baby Things, Baby!Dan, Bedtime, Before youtube fame - Freeform, Bubbles - Freeform, Chocolate, Dan - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, Diapers, Dummies, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Gen, Innocent, M/M, Multi, Oneshot, Other, Pacifiers, Phan - Freeform, Phil - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform, Strawberry, bathtime, daddy!Phil, i love little dan - Freeform, little!Dan, nappies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyclawsps/pseuds/Kittyclawsps
Summary: Dan wants chocolate's, but its almost bed time so Phil doesn't let him have any.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on my account. I hope its not awful. It at lease can't be worse than a fic I made on my old account when I was 12, which was about one direction. It was omega!verse or whatever and niall was in heat for the first time and it was really awful. That was three years ago wow, I hope I've improved in those three years.

It was nearing Dan's bedtime and he did not want to go to bed. No, he wanted chocolate, not bed time. However, Phil did not plan on giving him that chocolate. Instead he got ready to fill the bathtub for Dan's pre-bed time bath. 

The faucet was turned on, the dial pushed to the warm setting. Once Phil was satisfied with the temperature of the water, he plugged the drain. The bathtub slowly filled with the warm water. Dan sat on the toilet with crossed arms and a pout on his face. He did not want a bath because that meant he would have to go to bed soon. 

As the tub was beginning to fill up, Phil poured some strawberry scented bath soap in near the fountain the faucet created. This caused the bath to fill with bubbles as the water rises. Dan's head perked up as he smelled the fresh scent of strawberries in the air. It was a lovely smell. He still didn't wish to get in the bath though. 

When the bath was ready Phil, beckoned Dan over and began to undress him for the bath. Dan fussed as Phil attempted to get the jumper off of the smaller boy. After moments of struggling with the boy, Phil finally managed to get the last piece of clothing off of Dan and began to lift him into the tub. Again, Dan struggled against the older mans strong arms. His struggled were of no use to him as Phil placed him in the tub. Dan did not sit down.

"Young man, if you do not sit down you will not be allowed any toys in this bath" Phil threatened as he turned off the water. 

Dan remained standing and crossed his arms over his chest again. 

"If you don't get rid of the attitude and make me force you down into this tub you will get a spanking" Phil reprimanded the boy.

Dan slowly sat down in the tub, not wanting a spanking. Phil smiled and began cleaning Dan. Dan smiled finally and began to play with the bubbles. When the bath was over, Dan rememebered why he had fussed over the bath. He dreaded bed time tonight. He didn't want to go to bed. He wanted chocolate. 

Phil lifted Dan out of the bath tub and began to dry him with his favorite towel, a towel with ducks on it. As Phil dried Dan, Dan decided to make it clear what he wanted.

"Daddy?" He looked up at Phil as he demanded his attention.

"Yes, baby?" Phil answered.

"Want chocolate" replied with broken English.

"Oh no baby, its too close to bedtime to have any sweets" Phil frowned.

"But want chocolate" Dan pouted.

"Maybe tomorrow honey, right now its bed time" Phil sighed and began to dress Phil in his pajamas. 

"No! Want chocolate now!" Dan exclaimed, fighting against Phil, who was attempting to put Dan's diaperon him.

"No, and that is final" Phil replied strictly, finally dressing Dan.

Dan began to tear up at this. Tears leaked from his eyes and he began to cry, expressing his emotions through incomprehensible words. Phil pushed a dummy into the boys mouth. Dan clung to Phil as he was taken to his crib. He fell asleep sucking on his dummy and clinging to Phil. Phil gently set him in the crib.

Though Dan had not been a very good boy, he still got his chocolate in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that wasn't too awful. If you've like it, feel free to leave a comment and or kutos. I'm open for prompts if you got fantasy's that need fulfilled lol. But please only phan prompts. I prefer writing phan at the moment.  
> Feel free to give your opinions on how this work could be better.


End file.
